type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Bavarian Illuminati
The Bavarian Illuminati'' '(パヴァリア光明結社 Pavaria Kōmyō Kessha?)' ''is an enigmatic secret society which is comprised of a secretive power elite. Their goal is to dominate the world through an authoritarian world government, which will replace sovereign nation-states and an all-encompassing propaganda, whose ideology hails the establishment of the New World Order as the culmination of history's progress. Many well known individuals such as politicians and celebrities are said to be part of this secret society. History It remains undisclosed when exactly the Bavarian Illuminati was founded, how it came to be, and for exactly how long it spanned through earth's history, though it is assumed that the Secret Society had under undergone multiple incarnations over the centuries with different agendas each time. It remains a mystery if the Draconians played a hand in any of the Bavarian Illuminati's previous incarnations, but they are certainly involved with its current incarnation which was likely founded during the modern revolution period. One of the earliest incarnations of the Bavarian Illuminati was a cult, centered around the fanatical worship of Hela, a powerful other worldly entity that was exiled to the planet Maveth by ancient Espers. Ever since her banishment, the cult had been determined to bring her back to Earth to commence a planetary takeover. The current incarnation of this secret society is managed by 12 elitist bloodlines, establishing their rule in numerous fields, such as the monetary system, education, medicine, media, and politics. Many of these families were distinguished mage bloodlines which were said to have been around for thousands of years, some of which have Draconian DNA from genetic splicing of genes. The elites still remain in control of modern society, and their end goal is to establish a one world government when the time is right, having humanity slowly become accustomed to Draconian rule through causing "major changes which would cause ripple affects in society over the years." Illuminati Society ''"Thousands of years ago, a goddess came to this planet to guide us. She was so powerful, so fearsome that others were consumed with dread. So they banished her from the Earth, sending her through the portal to a unknown distant realm. The Bavarian Illuminati was founded with the sole purpose of engineering her return." ―Krauss H. Lorenzetti Thousands of years ago, a being named Hela arrived on earth after her homeworld was annihilated by the Chitauri Empire. Seeking to exact her revenge upon the System Lords, she began taking prehistoric humans and altered their genes, turning them into Espers with the intent on creating an army of enhanced people to oppose the System Lords. The Salamani Confederation, a faction of Chitauri operating on earth caught wind of this and conceived the Monolith as a means of wiping them out by transporting them across dimensions to another world. Hela and her followers fought against the Chitauri agents and defeated them. However, over the centuries, many ancient Espers began to grow fearful of her powers over the decades so much, that they banished her to the other world, but not before leaving a offspring hidden somewhere to carry on her mission. Hela's followers, believing her to be destined to rule the world, formed a secret society with the sole purpose to bring their leader back to Earth. Over the centuries, the society grew and evolved, taking many different shapes, being called by many different names. Eventually, the society came in possession of the Gateway, and started sending men through the portal, hoping to save or at least serve their leader on the other side. But none of them ever came back. Principles the Bavarian Illuminati is a massive secret society whose purpose is to dominate every corner of the world. As a result, the Illuminati assembled many who were involved in politics, science, education, banking, military medicine, and various other fields to manipulate the tides of society. Because the society's fundamental nature is secret, maintaining that secrecy is crucial to their organization and overall goals. The Bavarian Illuminati is lead by a very strict set of rules in order keep the organization secret and make sure that all known members, projects, bases, and plans are concealed from the public eye. People who dig too deeply into the Illuminati's existence is silenced in a multitude of ways. People such as nosy reporters are approached by their agents and threatened by covert intimidation tactics into ceasing their activities regarding the subject. When that does not work, the agents approach the person directly and threatens them personally. When this also fails, it is then that the Bavarian Illuminati chooses a multitude of methods to silence them. A commonly used method is that the person looking into them, is kidnapped and having their memories wiped regarding the organization or any of their projects, via magecraft or mind-altering devices. If the the person has gained a large following, then the Bavarian Illuminati will utilize disinformation tactics in order to muddy the waters of information and discredit the person or people investigating them. Lastly, the Illuminati will choose to assassinate the investigators if they feel they have gone looked too deeply to become a possible threat to them. The Bavarian Illuminati is comprised of millions of people from various walks of life. Influentials aside, Magi, Crime organizations and even hired mercenaries are also part of the secret society who often act as assassins. As many within the Mages association are either members are have connections to the Bavarian Illuminati, they have a grip on not only the regular world, but also in the world of Magi and the supernatrual. The Bavarian Illuminati is in possession of a secret library that contains thousands of grimoires that holds many forbidden arts and thaumatergy that only a select few practice. The Illuminati believes that Magecraft and other mystic arts are pivotal for their objectives, which is why they were the ones, that stressed the rule that all Magecraft must be kept hidden from the general public, using the Mages Association to heavily enforce this rule. Occasionally, the Illuminati also experiments on Magi in hopes of weaponizing or utilizing Magic crests for some other purpose. Membership The Bavarian Illuminati has a very strict set of rules and guidelines when it comes to membership. In order to become a member of the Illuminati, the person must be approached by an already active member after being surveyed by an intelligence organization within the secret society. Once the person has joined, they then go through a series of tests and challenges and if they complete them, they take an oath of secrecy, and thus obey all the orders of their superiors. members are dedicated to the people they work with or for, assignments that they are given to complete, and what roles they are given in the organization. should anyone defies these orders, the Bavarian Illuminati is to send out an enforcer to deal with insubordinate members and is tasked with either killing them, or bringing them back depending on what the defector has done. Once someone joins the Bavarian Illuminati, there's a limited period of time that they have if they are to leave without being killed or branded as a traitor. This time period is usually during the recruitment trails if someone wants to fail. If anyone leaves the Bavarian Illuminati during either of these time periods, then the Illuminati will send out spies and enforcers after former members to keep them silent and make sure they don't reveal the organization's existence. If former members do so, then current members are sent in to them in order to kill the defectors in response. The only time this isn't the case is if former members are unaware that they joined the Illuminati and never knew of its existence. Structure The Bavarian Illuminati has a distinct hierarchical structure within the society of their organization. This is particularly made to emphasize that "There will always be one superior to another" and are given subsequent titles as a result. Rather than a structure purely based on their positions, it is a structure that combines this with trait-based hierarchy in regards to some of its members. The following goes: '''Plebeian - Ordinary humans that carry dirty jobs, from trashmen to "cleaning crews". The lowest of the order. Warrior - The humans who take on roles as agents, soldier, and mercenaries. Privileged - The humans who take on the roles of politicians, celebrities, doctors, or anyone of a high-class/influential in modern society. World Makers - The Magi who take on many roles in the Bavarian Illuminati. Warrior World Makers - Magi who take on militaristic roles. They are also known as Illuminati Enforcers. Influential World Makers - Magi who have high-profile roles like the Privileged, only they take these roles in both the "Normal Side" and the "Supernatural Side". Basileus - Direct members of the 12 ruling families. Deorum - The heads of the 12 families. Legendary Deorum - The 12 people who founded the Bavarian Illuminati. Higher Deorum - '''The Chitauri. '''The Administrator - The Ruling Chitauri System Lord. Goals The Bavarian Illuminati has the goal of taking control over the world to bring about the end of human conflict. However, instead of using pure force to bend the world into subjugation, they created an long standing agenda by getting involved with various power structures of the world, thanks to the immeasurable wealth within the Council of 12's possession. Because of this, the Bavarian Illuminati has influenced many events through out human history including, the American Civil War, and both World War I and II. Their goal is to take gradual control over humanity by implementing various things within local and national governments such as, the formation of the Federal Reserve System, the League of Nations in 1919; the International Monetary Fund in 1944; the United Nations in 1945, the World Bank in 1945, the World Health Organization in 1948; the European Union and the euro currency in 1993, the World Trade Organization in 1998; The G.H.Q in 1999; the African Union in 2002; and the Union of South American Nations in 2008 as major milestones. Another part of the plan is that the creation of the hypothetical North American Union and the amero currency, proposed by the Council on Foreign Relations and its counterparts in Mexico and Canada, will be the next milestone in the implementation of the New World Order. It is believed that a group of shadowy and mostly nameless international elites are planning to replace the federal government of the United States with a transnational government. Therefore, it is said that the borders between Mexico, Canada and the United States are in the process of being erased, covertly, by a group of globalists whose ultimate goal is to replace national governments in Washington, D.C., Ottawa and Mexico City with a European-style political union and a bloated E.U.-style bureaucracy. Surveillance of Populations The Bavarian Illuminati's agenda of total control is said to involve the surveillance-industrial complex through mass surveillance and the use of Social Security numbers, the bar-coding of retail goods with Universal Product Code markings, and RFID tagging by microchip implants. Corporations and government are planning to track every move of consumers and citizens with RFID as the latest step toward a 1984-like surveillance state. Conspiracy theorists and Die Walkure agents believe spychips must be resisted because they argue that modern database and communications technologies, coupled with point of sale data-capture equipment and sophisticated ID and authentication systems, now make it possible to require a biometrically associated number or mark to make purchases. They fear that the ability to implement such a system closely resembles the Number of the Beast prophesied in the Book of Revelation. Occultism As the name implies, the Bavarian Illuminati is said to have originally existed as an ancient cult before planting the seed in the unknown secret society that had became corrupted in the past. According to Malus, the elitists study Satanism and partake in satanic rituals, which involves sacrificing children, and drinking their blood as means of gaining power. It is believed that these conspirators use the power of occult sciences, symbols, rituals, monuments, buildings and facilities to advance their plot to rule the world. Population control The Bavarian Illuminati's agenda will also be implemented through the use of human population control in order to more easily monitor and control the movement of individuals. The means range from stopping the growth of human societies through reproductive health and family planning programs, which promote abstinence, contraception and abortion, or intentionally reducing the bulk of the world population through genocides by mongering unnecessary wars, through plagues by engineering emergent viruses and tainting vaccines, and through environmental disasters by controlling the weather, etc. Both Die Walkure and ALCHOBATA argue that globalists plotting on behalf of a New World Order are neo-Malthusians who engage in overpopulation and climate change alarmism in order to create public support for coercive population control and ultimately world government. Mind control It is said that governments, corporations, and the mass media are involved in the Bavarian Illuminati's agenda of controlling earth. the New World Order is said be implemented through the use of mind control—a broad range of tactics able to subvert an individual's control of his or her own thinking, behavior, emotions, or decisions. These tactics are said to include everything from Manchurian candidate-style brainwashing of sleeper agents to engineering psychological operations, subliminal advertising, magecraft and parapsychological operations to influence the masses. The concept of wearing a tin foil hat for protection from such threats had become a popular stereotype and term of derision; the phrase serves as a byword for paranoia and is associated with conspiracy theorists. Ideology Many within the Bavarian Illuminati believe that they are fighting for a righteous cause, no matter how ruthless and utilitarian the organization is. Many are under the belief that a New World Order is exactly what humanity needs in order to survive. To that end, they will fight only for the sake of the Illuminati and its objectives at the expense of their own lives, and will even take a step forward by committing suicide if it was to help the Bavarian Illuminati's goal. Many members show great disdain --- even hatred for those who are opposed to their cause such as Die Walkure and will view anyone connected to them as an enemy that must be crushed, or converted into their cause. It is believed that some of these people have been reconditioned, or brainwashed to show fanatical loyalty to the Bavarian Illuminati and the New World Order. Relationship with the Chitauri In truth, the Bavarian Illuminati and its founding families are subordinates of the Chitauri System Lord who is called The Administrator and is by extension, a subordinate organization to the Chitauri Empire as a whole. Most members of the Illuminati, especially some of the lower ranked ones, are not aware of the Chitauri's existence as knowledge of them could upset the order established within the society. Those that do know are the founding families themselves along with some higher-ranked individuals where they are viewed as gods and are reverently respected. The Chitauri serve the role of Overseers of the Council of 12 and the Bavarian Illuminati's Operations. A Chitauri agent is assigned to each of the Founding Families with the exception of the Vi'Lucifer and Lorenzetti families as they are overseen by two already powerful entities (Sancraid and Beatrice). These agents ate known as Lieutenants and they all report to the enigmatic administrator on the affairs of the Bavarian Illuminati, and to ensure things go according to design. Chitauri Chameleons also take positions within the Bavarian Illuminati where they often act as stand-ins for high-profile officials. Role Fate/Bloodstained Utopia Legend of EMIYA Terradimension Zero Hyperdimension Sephira (Series) ES-Force (Series) Weapons & Equipment Trivia Category:Factions Category:Antagonists